Rhaenyra Targaryen
5 Legenden und Überlieferungen |Erwähnt in =*"Und jetzt ist seine Wache zu Ende" *"Der Tanz der Drachen" *"Der Tanz der Drachen" |Titel =Prinzessin von Drachenstein Königin der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen (Umstritten) Herrin der Sieben Königslande (Umstritten) Beschützerin des Reiches (Umstritten) |Beiname =Rhaenyra aus dem Hause Targaryen, die Erste ihres Namens Wonne des Reiches Hure auf Drachenstein König Maegor mit Zitzen '' Die Halbjahrkönigin'' |Status =Verstorben |Alter = |Geboren = |Gestorben = , Drachenstein |Todesursache =Von Aegon II. an seinen Drachen Sonnfeuer verfüttert. |Kultur =Valyrer |Herkunft =Drachenstein, Kronlande |Fraktion =Haus Targaryen |Familie = }} Rhaenyra Targaryen (im Original: Rhaenyra Targaryen) ist ein Charakter, der nicht in der Serie Game of Thrones gezeigt wird. Sie starb lange vor Beginn der Handlung und wird lediglich in der vierten Folge der dritten Staffel, der neunten Folge der fünften Staffel, sowie im Legenden und Überlieferungen erwähnt. In der Serie Biographie Rhaenyra war die Tochter des späteren König Viserys I. Targaryen und dessen ersten Frau, Aemma Arryn. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters führte sie einen erbitterten Bürgerkrieg um die Thronfolge gegen ihren Halbbruder Aegon II. Targaryen, bekannt als den Tanz der Drachen. Sie scheiterte und Aegon II. ließ sie von seinem Drachen Sonnfeuer auffressen. Staffel 3 Während einer Besichtigung der Großen Septe von Baelor in Königsmund, erzählt König Joffrey Baratheon seiner Begleitung Margaery Tyrell, dass Rhaenyra Targaryen von dem Drachen ihres Bruders gefressen wurde. Ihr Sohn, der spätere Aegon III. Targaryen, wurde gezwungen zuzusehen. Staffel 5 Sharin Baratheon liest, in einem Zelt im Feldlager ihres Vater Stannis Baratheon, in einer Ausgabe von Munkuns Werk "Tanz der Drachen, eine wahre Erzählung". Als Ser Davos Seewert das Zelt betritt und sie fragt was sie diesmal liest, erwähnt sie erst den Titel und Autor. Dann erzählt sie Davos die Geschichte von Beyron Swann und Vhagar. Sie liest auch im Buch, als ihr Vater sie besuchen kommt und erklärt ihm nach seiner Frage die damalige Kriegslage. Dabei erwähnt sie auch Rhaenyra. Auftritte In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer war Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryen, gefeiert in ihrer Jugend als Wonne des Reiches und später die Halbjahrkönigin genannt, das erstgeborene Kind von König Viserys I. Targaryen und Aemma Arryn. Sie wurde als die schönste Jungfer im gesamten Reich gepriesen und war sehr stolz und eigensinnig. Rhaenyra hatte einen , der jedoch einen Tag nach seiner Geburt starb. Ihr Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron wurde von ihrem jüngeren Halbbruder Aegon II. angefochten, was einen Bürgerkrieg entfachte, bekannt als Tanz der Drachen. Sie war die Mutter zweier Könige, Aegon III. und Viserys II. Targaryen. Zum persönlichen Wappen von Rhaenyra gehörte die normale Targaryen Heraldik, ein dreiköpfiger roter Drache auf schwarzem Grund, quadriert mit dem Mond-und-Falken Wappen des Hauses Arryn, aufgrund ihrer Mutter Aemma Arryn, und dem silbernen Seepferd auf türkisen Grund des Hauses Velaryon, wegen ihres ersten Gemahls Laenor Velaryon, sowie den Velaryons im allgemeinem, die zu ihren wichtigsten Unterstützern zählten. Während des Tanzes, nutzte ihre Partei ihre persönliche Heraldik als ihre Kriegsbanner. Jugend Im Alter von sieben Jahren wurde Rhaenyra ein Drachenreiter, als sie auf dem Rücken eines Jungen Drachens in den Himmel aufstieg, den sie Syrax nannte. Ein Jahr später, als sie acht war, wurde Rhaenyra der Mundschenk für ihren Vater und diente ihm bei Festlichkeiten, Turnieren und am Hof. Seitdem wurde König Viserys selten ohne Rhaenyra gesehen. Schon in jungen Jahren verliebte sich Rhaenyra in ihren Onkel, Daemon Targaryen. Daemon, der oft die Meerenge überquerte, brachte ihr von dort exotische Geschenke mit. Im Jahr 105 n. A. E. wurde Ser Kriston Kraut in die Königsgarde erhoben. Kraut hatte bereits ein Jahr zuvor den Hof beeindruckt, als er ein Turnier gewann und Rhaenyra zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit krönte, nachdem er sie gebeten hatte, für ihre Gunst beim Tjost anzutreten. Rhaenyra bat ihren Vater darum, Kraut zu ihrem persönlichen Schild und Beschützer zu ernennen, was Viserys akzeptierte. Von diesem Moment an, gehört Kraut allein die Gunst von Prinzessin Rhaenyra bei Turnieren und war ihr Beschützer auf öffentlichen Veranstaltungen. Als noch im selben Jahr ihre Mutter bei der Geburt von Rhaenyras Bruder starb und auch der Junge nur einen Tag überlebte, wurde sie von König Viserys offiziell als Erbe proklamiert, weshalb alle Lords der Sieben Königslande ein Gelübde ablegten, und bei ihrer Ehre versprachen, den Anspruch von Rhaenyra zu verteidigen. Außerdem wurde Rhaenyra zur Prinzessin von Drachenstein ernannt. Viserys heiratete im Jahr 106 n. A. E. erneut, diesmal Lady Alicent Hohenturm. Anfangs kamen Stiefmutter und Stieftochter sehr gut miteinander aus. Das änderte sich schnell, als Alicent dem König zwei Söhne schenkte, Aegon und Aemond Targaryen, doch Viserys erklärte keinen der beiden Jungen zu seinem Erben. Einige stellten Viserys weiterhin Fragen über die Nachfolge, obwohl der König nicht bereit war darüber zu diskutieren. Ser Otto Hohenturm, Alicents Vater und Viserys Hand, wurde vom Hof entlassen, da er auf eine Antwort drängte. Als er gegangen war, bildeten sich deutlich zwei Fraktionen am Hof heraus: Die der Königin und die der Prinzessin. Im Jahr 111 n. A. E. fand zu Ehren der fünfjährigen Verbindung von König Viserys mit Königin Alicent ein großes Turnier in Königsmund statt. Bei Eröffnung des Festes, trug die Königin ein grünes Kleid, während Prinzessin Rhaenyra in den dramatischen Farben ihrer Familie erschien, rot und schwarz. Dieses Auftreten wurde bewusst wahrgenommen und es war danach brauch, sich auf Die Grünen und Die Schwarzen zu beziehen, wenn von den Anhängern der Königin und denen der Prinzessin gesprochen wurde. Gemäß den Aufzeichnungen von Septon Konstans, verlor Rhaenyra vor dem sechzehnten Namenstag ihre Jungfräulichkeit an ihren Onkel, Daemon Targaryen, nachdem er sie verführt hatte. Daraufhin schickte Viserys seinen Bruder ins Exil. Prinzessin von Drachenstein Im Alter von sechzehn nahm Rhaenyra Drachenstein in Besitz. Sie heiratete Laenor Velaryon um 114 n. A. E., obwohl sie die Ehe nur akzeptierte, um ihren Status als Thronerbe zu bewahren. Es wird berichtet, dass sie gegenüber ihrem Vater erwähnte, "My half brothers would be more to his taste". Laenor und Rhaenyra hatten drei gemeinsame Söhne: Jacaerys, Lucerys und Gottfrid Velaryon. Alle drei standen kurz vor ihrer Volljährigkeit und besaßen eigene Drachen. Die anderen Söhne von Rhaenyra, der spätere Aegon III. und Viserys II., stammten von ihrem zweiten Ehemann, Daemon Targaryen, dem erfahrensten Krieger seiner Zeit. Die Nachricht ihrer Hochzeit war ein großer Skandal am Hof von Königsmund und ließ ihren Vater erblassen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, ehe die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen Viserys und Daemon wieder ausgeräumt waren. Tanz der Drachen Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters, erklärte sein Wille, dass ihm Prinzessin Rhaenyra auf den Thron folgen sollte. Allerdings trotzten Ser Otto Hohenturm und Ser Kriston Kraut dem Wunsch des verstorbenen Königs und krönten stattdessen Rhaenyras zehn Jahre jüngeren Halbbruder Aegon zum König. Dies löste einen Targaryen-Bürgerkrieg aus, bekannt als der Tanz der Drachen. Zum Zeitpunkt des Todes ihres Vaters, befand sich Rhaenyra auf Drachenstein und erwartete die Geburt ihres sechsten Kindes. Inzwischen stellten die Verschwörer der Grünen sicher, dass keine Botschaft aus Königsmund sie erreichen konnte, ehe nicht alle ihre Anhänger entweder tot oder im Roten Bergfried eingekerkert waren, und die Krönung von Aegon II. vollzogen sei. Als die Nachricht eintraf, verfiel Rhaenyra in blinde Wut und erlitt eine Frühgeburt. Sie brachte eine missgebildete Totgeburt zur Welt, eine Tochter. Sie beschuldigte ihre Feinde der Tragödie, die auch ihre Krone gestohlen hatten. Als Ser von der Königsgarde und weitere Anhänger der Schwarzen auf Drachenstein eintrafen, die dem Grünen-Putsch in Königsmund entkommen waren, brachten sie die Krone ihres Vaters mit und Rhaenyra konnte ihre eigene Krönung vollziehen. Um weitere Unterstützer gegen ihren Halbbruder zu versammeln, schickte Rhaenyra ihren Sohn Jacaerys auf seinem Drachen zu den Arryns, Manderlys und Starks um mit ihnen zu verhandeln. Ihren Sohn Lucerys schickte sie zu Gesprächen mit Lord Borros Baratheon nach Sturmkap. Dort wurde er allerdings von Aemond und seinem Drachen Vhagar im Kampf über Sturmkap getötet. Als sie vom Tod ihres Sohnes erfuhr, war Rhaenyra am Boden zerstört. Rhaenyra nahm die Hauptstadt ein und hielt sich für etwa ein halbes Jahr auf dem Eisernen Thron. Nach der Einnahme der Stadt, beanspruchte Rhaenyra den Sitz ihres Vaters und bestieg den Eisernen Thron. Noch in derselben Nacht akzeptierte sie die Bitten um Vergebung und die Treueversprechen von denjenigen im Roten Bergfried. Während die Menschen in Königsmund die Rückkehr von Rhaenyra anfangs begrüßten, wandte sich das gemeine Volk später gegen die Königin, aufgrund der hohen Steuern und Köpfe, die auf den Toren aufgespießt wurden und deren Zahl von Tag zu Tag anstieg. Die Stimmung innerhalb der Hauptstadt schlug langsam um und schließlich wurde sie "König Maegor mit Zitzen" genannt. Rhaenyra erklärte zum Verräter und verlor kurz darauf die Unterstützung der Flotte des Hauses Velaryon, als sie Corlys Velaryon gefangen nehmen ließ, da dieser seinem Erben, Addam Velaryon zur Flucht verhalf. Nach der Erstürmung der Drachengrube floh Rhaenyra aus Königsmund nach Drachenstein. Dort wurde sie gefangen genommen, als Verräter verurteilt und von Aegon an seinen Drachen Sonnfeuer verfüttert, beobachtet von Rhaenyras Sohn, Aegon dem Jüngeren. Vermächtnis Die drei ältesten Söhne von Rhaenyra starben während des Drachentanzes, doch ihre beiden jüngsten Söhne von ihrem zweiten Ehemann überlebten. Der Bürgerkrieg endete, als Aegon ohne einen männlichen Erben im Jahr 131 n. A. E. starb und ihm Aegon III., der älteste Sohn von Rhaenyra und Daemon folgte. Viserys II., Rhaenyras zweiter Sohn mit Daemon wurde König, nachdem die beiden Söhne von Aegon III. ohne einen Nachkommen starben. A Storm of Swords Stannis erwähnt Rhaenyra gegenüber Davos Seewert, während er historische Persönlichkeiten aufzählt, die wegen Verrats getötet wurden. Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Rhaenyra Targaryen es:Rhaenyra Targaryen fr:Rhaenyra Targaryen ru:Рейнира Таргариен pl:Rhaenyra Targaryen uk:Рейніра Таргарієн zh:雷妮拉·坦格利安 Rhaenyra, Targaryen Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Kronlande) Kategorie:Haus Velaryon Kategorie:Die Schwarzen